1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer files. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing the storage of computer files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical computing environment, multiple users will share secondary memory found in a common storage device, such as a hard drive, tape drive, etc. Because of the finite capacity of such storage devices, many companies set limits on how much file space each employee/department is allowed, particularly when it comes to saving and filing documents on a daily basis. Multiple problems arise from such limitations. First, some employees will exceed the file space limitation faster than others. Second, some employees will fail to manage and purge files, thus reducing available space in the common storage device. Because of these problems, some Information Technology (IT) managers will periodically archive and/or purge files. However, such archiving/purging causes users to spend an inordinate amount of time retrieving files needed for current projects.